A Storm Changes Everything
by Nici Bianca
Summary: An upcoming storm will change everything in Ashs and Mistys live ... Sry, bad summary - Pokeshipping One-Shot - R&R please!


**(A/N): Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me ;) And I apologize for my grammar mistakes! I am from Germany so it´s quite hard for me to ride a story like this in English. But I appreciate all your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it :D**

**A Storm Changes Everything**

On day, we found our heroes once again walking to their next destination, so Ash can win his next badge. However, as usual …

"Ash! You got us lost _again_!" On this scream followed a flock of Pidgey, who fled from the loud voice.

"Oh really?" a young raven-haired boy said to the red-headed girl in front of him. "Who was it who wanted to take a shortcut, so you don´t have to see too many bugs!"

"Hey. Come on you guys. Do you two have to fight _every _time?" Brock, the Pokémon breeder, has to smooth down every fight between Ash and Misty, or else they would be at each other´s throat. Without another comment at each other, the two turned around. Brock sighed in relief. _That was a close one._

Suddenly they heard a loud thunder in the distance. They all turned around to face the direction from which the thunder came. A big black cloud shaped around Mt. Moon, and headed straight in their direction. "Brock, how long is it to the next Pokémon Centre?" Misty asked and stepped back. "I don´t know for sure, but at least five miles or so …" "_Five _miles!? Oh no, but where can we go? A big thunderstorm is coming up and we´re in the middle of a thick forest and the nearest Pokémon Centre is five miles away", Misty said, while seek shelter behind Ash, who blushed a little.

"Misty, come down. We´ll find a place for the night where we can set up our camp. Come on. Let´s find one, maybe a cave or something like that", Ash said, while calming Misty down. When Ash saw how afraid Misty was, he felt like he has to protect her against everything that could do any harm to her.

_Why am I acting like that_, he thought to himself. _When did I start acting weird around her, like staring at her? When she´s around me or even if we´re alone, my heart start racing in my chest and my face feels hot. I have to ask Brock about it … _

With these thoughts in Ash´s mind, the group started searching for a save place to stay for the night.

"Pika pi!", Pikachu screamed and jumped off of Ash´s shoulder. "You find something, pal?", Ash asked, as he raced after Pikachu. Pikachu ran through some bushes and disappeared. "Hey guys! I think Pikachu found something."

Ash followed his first Pokémon and disappeared to. In front of him was a huge wall. And just in front of it, Pikachu pointed to a big cave, smiling at his trainer. "Pikachu, you´re the best, do you know that?", his trainer said, giving Pikachu high five.

"Misty! Brock! Pikachu found a cave! I think it´s big enough for all of us, so we´re save for the upcoming storm!" A few minutes later, they all sat together in the cave. It really was big enough and they let out all of their Pokémon so they can have dinner.

"Oh, damn", said Brock, who took out the cooking stuff. "What is it?", asked Misty, as she walked over to where they wanted to set up the campfire. "Is anything the matter?" "Yeah, you can say that again. We forgot to pick up fire wood and now we have no fire for cooking and keeping us warm", Brock answered. "Ok, then I have to go out and find some." With that Brock wanted to step out, but was taken back at Ash´s voice. "Hey, it´s ok. I can go so you can prepare our food. It won´t take so long in such a big forest." "But Ash. The storm can start any minute. What if you get caught in it and don´t find the way back", Brock said worriedly, glancing out of the cave. "Nah, I´ll be back in no time!" With that Ash ran out and disappeared behind the bushes.

"Ash, wait!", Misty exclaimed. "Misty, what are you d…". Brock couldn´t end the sentence because Misty was already running outside behind Ash.

"Ash! Ash wait for me!" Ash turned around to see Misty, who was running after him. Misty didn´t realized that he had stopped in his tracks and bumped into him, knocking both down on the ground, Misty on top of Ash.

As they realized what had just happened, both blushed heavily. "M-Misty … What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Brock", Ash said, confused to see Misty, especially _on top of him! _

"I-I´m sorry! I didn´t want to tackle you or anything! I … I just didn´t want to let you go by yourself in the storm …", Misty said. _Oh my god. I could stare the whole time in his eyes. Stop! Why do think something like that?! Stupid … He´s your best friend!_

"Ohm, thanks. Ohm … Misty? Are - are you ok? I lost you for a moment or something …", Ash said, clearing his throat. "Hum? Oh sorry. What did you say?" _Get yourself together, Misty!_

"Could – could you please get up, so - so I could stand up … uhm", Ash stammered.

"Oh my god! I´m – I´m sorry!", Misty exclaimed, shocked that she didn´t noticed she still was on top of him. Misty hurried to get up, heavily blushing like she never did before. Ash, who was blushing too, looked up at the darkening sky. "We have to hurry. The storm starts every second and we have to find dry fire wood. Come on."

The two headed deeper into the forest. After about 10 minutes, light rain started falling down, but with every second it became more and more. "Misty! Do you found anything?" "Yeah. How about you?", Misty asked, running back to a tree where Ash was standing.

Just when Misty reached the spot, a big lightening crossed the sky, followed by an even louder thunder. Misty screamed and fell to the ground, screens her head in her arms. "Hey Misty, are you ok?", Ash said, worrying about his best friend´s behavior. He sat next to her, his back against the tree, one hand on her shoulder.

Only then he noticed that Misty was crying, small sobs shaking her. "Hey, Mist. Hey it´s alright. I´m here. Why are you crying?" Ash tried to calm her down. _Oh man, I´m not really good with this …_

"Oh, it´s – it´s nothing. Real – ly." Misty tried to hide her face, so he couldn´t see her crying like a little baby. But it was already to late for it. Ash put two of his finger´s under her chin, carefully turning her head so she has to face him.

"Come on, Mist. You know you can trust me." His voice was so calm, tears started to fill Misty`s eyes again and she leaned forward to hide her face in his chest, sobbing even more.

Ash first was shocked, but then slowly put his arms around her, leaning closer to her.

"It – it was eleven years ago …", misty started talking. Ash had to lean closer so he could hear her. "I was only five years old. At one night I woke up from a big storm, just like this one. Suddenly I heard a loud noise, coming from the other side of our gym. Back at these days, we had an extra part, just for the water Pokémon. I heard my Mum and Dad screaming, something about the roof from the water Pokémon collapsed. I hurried to get up, just to see Dad running out in the rain. My Mum turned to me, hugging me and saying that I have to stay inside by my sisters. She´ll come back soon. I stand there the whole night with my sisters, but neither Mom or Dad came back as they said. When one of our neighbours finally came to us, my sister Daisy said that I should go into my room, sleep a bit. I did so as I was told but I couldn´t sleep. I wondered why Mum didn´t said goodnight to me.

Suddenly all my sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet came, to me, all hugging me tight. They told me that – that my parents had an accident." Another sob shook her and Misty nestled closer to Ash´s chest. "With the years I understood that my parents are dead, never returning to us. That's why my sisters and I are running the gym by ourselves."

Ash didn´t know what to say. He just sat there, holding Misty close, calming her down and warming her. She started shivering. "Oh Mist …", he said, didn´t know what else to say. There´s nothing to say what it´ll makes it easier. "Thanks."

Misty looked up to see his handsome face, his eyes full of concern. "Why are you thanking me? For what?" "Because of your trust in me. I know that it was hard for you to told me, and I´m glad that you did, so I can be the shoulder you can cry on."

"Oh Ash …". Their faces were just inches apart and both began to lean forward until their lips finally met. Both first were shocked, but then they noticed that the other one kissed back, so they don´t pulled apart.

Ash and Misty closed their eyes, just to deepen their first kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart, both breathing hard. They looked into each others eyes, blushing heavily but smiling. "You know what", Ash whispered against her lips. "I´ve waited so long for this to happen. And I know it may sounds weird but … I love you, Mist. I always have and I always will." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling her sweet scent. _Damn, what have I done?_, Ash thought to himself. _I´ve ruined our friendship. I´ve exploited her when she needs me the most! Great job, Ketchum. Now you have to see how y - _. Ash was stopped in his tracks when Misty again leaned forward and kissed him, more passionately this time. "Ash", Misty whispered between the kisses. "I love you, too". With that she throw her arms around his neck, tackling both to the ground again. Ash laid his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Misty pulled apart from him, looking into his deep brown eyes. "Oh no! Ash we have to get up and go back. Brock sure is worried sick about us!" "Damn, I almost forgot!"

Ash and Misty hurried to get up, took the fire wood and ran as fast as they could back to he cave.

"My goodness you are ok!", Brock shouted and ran towards them, hugging them tight. "What took you guys so long? I found some wood in the back of the cave and started a fire for cooking. I thought you two were in trouble or you didn´t find the way back."

Ash and Misty looked at each other, both blushing lightly. "We – eh – we were caught in the rain and seek shelter in an old tree. But the rain wouldn´t stop so we decided to just ran back to you", Ash said, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aha … And, nothing more?", Brock asked again, curiously looking at the two. "No no no! What do you think we could have done?", Misty said while taking Ash´s fire wood to hers and put them down to Brock´s.

"Now, if you guys don´t mind, I´ll go changing my clothes. I´m soaked to the skin and I'm shivering." With that, Misty took her bag and went to the back of the cave into the darkness.

It was in the middle of the night when they all finally ate and went to their sleeping bags. Brock was immediately fast asleep. But Ash and Misty were staring at each other through the darkness of the cave, only seeing the other one from time to time when lightening lit up the sky.

Misty lay right next to Ash, so she just has to lean forward to kiss him. It was not so passionately like the one by the tree, but that didn´t mean it was less amazing.

Both hands of Ash caresses on cheek of Misty, while Misty stroke her hands through his messy hair. "I love you so much", he mumbled against her soft lips.

Misty grinned and stopped kissing him. "I bet I love you more", she said. "Ah, do you really think so?" Ash said in a provoking voice. "Yeah I think so", Misty replied, before kissing him again., until they drove into sleep.


End file.
